narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Nii Yugito
Cat Claw Claw Creation Technique Flying Claw Great Cat Claw Attack Mouse Hairball Two-Tails Fire Ball Wind Release: Divine Wind Attack Wind Release: Wind Trick Wind Release: Astral Aura Wind Release: Wind Pressure Impediment Wind Release: Wind Pulse Attack Wind Release: Spinning Wind Wind Release: Cutting Whirlwind Technique Wind Release: Great Cutting Whirlwind Technique Wind Release: Dust Wind Technique Wind Release: Wind Bridge Technique Wind Release: Wind Needle Wind Release: Silent Step Wind Clone Technique Ankle Push Wind Release: Drilling Air Projectile Wind Release: Wind Passage Wind Release: Typhoon Attack Wind Release: Wind Repel Wall Wind Release: Violent Wind Palm Wind Release: Subterranean Wind Tunnel Wind Release: Grand Blast Wind Release: Wind Fists Wind Release: Wind Burst Wind Release: Wind Layer Wind Release: Invisible Wind Blade Technique Wind Release: Tornado Trap Wind Release: God Wind Pillars Wind Release: One With the Wind Wind Release: Wind Fortress Wind Release: Wind Armor Wind Release: Wind Blade Wind Release: Zero Gravity Point Wind Dragon Technique Wind Release: Raptor Swarm Assault Wind Release: Dragon's Big Job, |tools=Kunai Shuriken Jiujiebian katana}} COPIEDNi Yugito is a 火遁師 - Katon Kyōyu ranked Jōnin of Kumogakure no Sato. Early Years Yugito Nii became jinchuriki of Nibi No Nekomata at age of two. After facing Hidan and Kakuzu of the Akatsuki, having her bijuu extracted, her near lifeless form was cast away and collected by an elderly man who found her. Nursed back to health, she spent years in exile in Otogakure. Exile Years Home Coming Returning to Kumogakure, she was sealed once more with the recaptured Bijuu. War New Life Concerning Bijuu Remembrance <|雲|> Nii Yugito entered the secluded memorial just as she did every new year. Her attire was simple, a swath of white cloth, 6 yards in length wound round her form and cast over her left shoulder, the hand of which bore a large bouquet of flowers. Her long golden mane was unbound and hung in heavy waves down her back to the middle of her thighs. On bare feet she traversed the coral colored paving stones to sit her back against the monolith, her legs tucked up beneath her with the soles of her feet acting as the seat upon which she sat. One by one she would take the flowers and lay them out exactly as he had presented them to her. "Valley of the Lilly, foretells the return of happiness". Its tiny white bells whispered the words he had spoken to her as she lay the flower upon the black cold stones. "one red rose, symbolizes love, passion, desire and respect." All of those he had gifted to her and more so she now lay it with its compatriot before reaching for the next poppet in her possession. "Lilac Colored Rose, symbolizes love at first sight, enchantment." A smile did cross her features for the first time to think of that long ago first glimpse of one another even though she could not recall who had spoken first. After it lay near the others she would then draw forth, "Snow Drops, symbolizes hope" her hand shook as she set them with the rest for she had none to keep for herself. It was a story she knew all too well. "Violets, symbolizes faithfulness" it was hard to not crush the delicate blooms but even so her hand did not falter and she first inhaled their scent then lay them upon the stones. At last she was left with the crux of the matter leaving the area after placing the very last bloom and bowing her way out of the sanctuary. The wind did speak the words she could not bring herself to utter..."Peach blossom, symbolizes a captive heart. " How fleeting spring is as it rushes into summer skipping any bountiful harvest to lie fallow in the winter of her captive heart. Category:Female